


Whatcha Doin'?

by ladydragon76



Series: The Last [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: humor, series: the last, smut: sticky, verse: post rotf, warning: au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> A Prompt from ithilgwath: <i>From The Last. I wanna see little Thunder and Sky having a moment of walking-in-on-the-parents-having-sex. Optimus/Star, was what I was originally thinking, but then I remembered that some others wanted to learn. So whomever with Star. But walked in on by the kids, mid-coitus. Yeah</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatcha Doin'?

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** Post RotF  
>  **Series:** The Last  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairing:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warning:** Sticky  
>  **Notes:** None.

Starscream keened, fingers digging in hard to Optimus’ back as he rocked under the powerful thrusts. So close… Just a little more…

“Whatcha doin’?”

Optimus froze. Starscream growled.

“Yeah! Wut ya doin’?” a second, chirpy voice asked.

Starscream turned his helm, and bit back a curse as he caught the sight of two dark little helms, each with a set of bright, inquisitive, _interested_ optics staring at them. Optimus was as still as stone, vents stalled even. Starscream could just imagine the shock and horror.

He glanced up at Optimus. Yup. Shock, horror, and panic too, if Starscream wasn’t mistaken.

He looked back at his creations, and answered simply, “Loving each other.”

“S’loud,” Thunder said with a sparkling’s seriousness.

Starscream bit the inside of his lip in an effort not to laugh. “We _really_ love each other a lot.”

“Want love too!” Sky demanded, trying to climb up on the berth.

“I… We… Uh…”

“Oh, stop. They’ll learn one day anyhow,” Starscream said just to tease, thoroughly enjoying the scandalized look he received. To the little ones, he said, “You’ll have your love too, but Optimus needs me now. Go play, and we’ll be there in a minute.” He pointed at the door, and waited to be obeyed.

Sky’s little mouth twisted to the side, looking like he would argue, but Thunder chirped, “Pwomice?”

“Yes. Lots of loves. Go play.”

Thunder smiled blindingly, grabbed his twin’s arm, and Starscream watched them toddle out the door.

Optimus slumped over him, heaving a sigh, and made to pull away.

Starscream clung tight, and glared up at his mate. “I’m not done with you.”

“I don’t think-“

“ _I_ am _not done_ with you,” Starscream growled, and rolled his hips.

Optimus cast a look at the door, doubting, still traumatized more than either sparkling was. Starscream bucked his hips again.

“Yes. All right,” Optimus said.

Starscream pushed, rolling them both so he was on top. “Fast?” he asked with a sly grin, rocking a little.

That panicked look returned with another glance at the door. “Yes. I think maybe... Nnnngh! That again!”

Starscream obliged, setting a fast pace. He wanted his overload before the sparklings got bored and came back.

And later, he was going to repair that slagging lock!


End file.
